This invention relates to carriers that can be used in carrying and storing fishing poles and particularly to an apparatus that easily allows a person to carry and store a plurality of fishing rods, of varying styles and lengths, with their reels, lines, and terminal tackle still attached thereto. This invention also may be adapted for use in carrying and storing other elongated objects, especially hunting rifles and shotguns.